


Connections Missed and Made

by BellaAria



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAria/pseuds/BellaAria
Summary: Five times Hilda had to cancel on Dr. Cerberus and one time she didn't
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy fic brought to you by the quarantine. And my love for Hilda/Cerberus and supreme sorrow at the lack of fics about them.
> 
> This chapter is set during Part 1, Chapter Seven: The Feast of Feasts, on the day of the lottery.

“Cerberus Books and Spirits, this is Dr. Cerberus, how can I haunt you today?” Dr. Cee cradled the phone against his shoulder as he put the finishing touches on a latte and passed it to a customer.

“Hello, Dr. Cee, it’s Hilda. Spellman.”

“Hilda!” He couldn’t hide the delight at hearing her voice. “How are you?” Then considering, “Is everything all right?”

“Actually, I’m so sorry,” she began, “I won’t be able to come in for my shift today.”

“Oh.” His heart was on his sleeve where Hilda was concerned. He ducked around the corner into his office so he could hear her better. “I’m so sorry to hear that. Is everything okay?”

“Ah, well. Yes. Ah, that remains to be seen. But I just spoke to Paige, and she'll take my shift.”

“Oh. That’s-that’s fine, thank you. But, Hilda, is there anything I can do? You know I’m here for you.” He cringed, he was here for her? Like The Rembrandts? “If you need anything, I mean.”

"Oh, that's so kind. Thank you, Dr. Cee." she sounded so earnest. She paused for a moment. "I'm really sorry I won't be able to work tonight."

"That's quite all right, Hilda, please don't worry about it." She had even found her own replacement, he certainly wouldn't hold a personal emergency against her.

"I mean, I was looking forward to--to my shift, is all. I like working with you." She had been on the schedule to close with him tonight. He rather liked that too, but had tried not to organize it that way. Each time he was alone with her it got harder for him to keep his demon under control. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her.

He tried to pull himself back in check. "Well, it's always wonderful to have such a dedicated employee. Take care of yourself, Hilda. Just let me know if you need any more time off."

"I shall, Dr. Cerberus."

Hanging up, he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He was doing his best to keep a professional distance between himself and his newest employee, but she didn’t make it easy. Every time he stepped back he could see the little flicker of uncertainty from her, the slight hurt. But it was for her own good, and his own, he reminded himself as he went back to work in the storefront. Though he found it harder and harder to remember that.

___

Late that night, Hilda scrubbed the already shiny counters for all she was worth. Satan had spared her sister from being Queen of the Feast, and, in a twist of events, her niece as well. She was full of pent up nervous energy, and there was no hope for sleep any time soon. She had been so distracted all day, she'd even arranged for a coworker to take her shift at the bookstore. She knew she'd be useless there, fretting and flustered. Hilda hated to give up that time at the store though, she enjoyed working there so much, helping customers, chatting with coworkers, and being with Dr. Cee, her new friend.

She sighed and wrung her dishrag out in the sink. Talking to Dr. Cee for those few minutes this afternoon had put her in the best spirits she'd been in all day. He was so considerate and warm, he had a way of making her feel as though she were the only person in the room. But every time she thought they might...she felt him pulling back. She was trying very hard to keep her promise not to pry into his mind, but he didn't make it easy.

Sighing, she turned and walked out of the kitchen. She started to climb the stairs, thinking she might sew a bit, or read, and hopefully exhaustion would kick in at some point. Halfway down the hall she heard the sounds above from Ambrose's bedroom, unmistakable even to her. She turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. She wouldn't begrudge the boy his fun, he'd had so little of it these past decades, but for the love of Satan, she couldn't listen to his debauchery.

And now even on the first floor she could hear them, so she carried on out onto the porch, grabbing her coat as she went. The November night air was crisp, but the sky was clear and full of stars. A lovely night for a walk. Hilda began down the lane, the exercise and cool air helping to ease the tension she still carried from the stressful day.

Quite without meaning to, she found herself walking into town, perhaps by habit turning down the street and towards the bookshop. And couldn't hide her delight when she saw the shopkeeper himself step out the door and turn to lock it behind him.

"Dr. Cee!" she said, causing him to turn in surprise. "You're here rather late."

"Hilda, what are you doing here?"

"I needed some fresh air after today, I went out for a walk and ended up here," she shrugged.

He grinned, "Well, I'm happy you did. I was rather worried about you. Is everything okay?"

Hilda sighed, nodding. "Yes, thank you. I supposed I was rather vague on the phone earlier. Bit distracted. You see, my sister was waiting on...some rather fateful news."

He hummed in an understanding way. "Medical test results?" he supplied.

"Mmm," she evaded. "But everything turned out well in the end, she's just fine."

"That's wonderful, Hilda, I'm so relieved for you." He reached out and laid his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Hang on." She took hold of his hand, noticing a bandage tied rather haphazardly around it. "What's this? What have you done?"

"Ah," he winced. "I was finishing the kitchen clean up and burned the my hand on the stove. It's not too bad, honestly," he assured her, even as she tutted and began unwrapping the bandage. "It's why I'm here so late, finishing up closing one handed."

Hilda fussed over the reddened skin, holding his hand gently in both of hers. It did appear to be superficial, a bit swollen but not blistered. "Poor lamb! I think," she said, feeling her coat pocket, "Yes! I have just the thing for that." She pulled out a small tin of salve. She opened it and handed it to Dr. Cee to hold in his free hand. Holding his injured hand gently in one of hers, she scooped up some salve with the other and carefully rubbed it onto the burn. "How's that?"

"Just fine," he sighed. "That's incredible, what is that?"

"My own recipe, just some aloe vera, honey, witch hazel, and the like." She continued to cover the wound, lifting her eyes from her work to meet his.

He suddenly realized how close they were, and how beautiful her eyes were in the street lamp light. He shook his head slightly and took a small step back. Distract, he thought. "Ah, you just carry burn cream around with you? What other first aid supplies are you packing?"

Hilda began rewrapping his hand, much more neatly now. "Do you know how many times I burned myself on that bloody espresso machine?"

He chuckled. "It seemed like you mastered it quickly."

"I had to, my life depended on it," she joked. "You're just lucky I wore the right coat tonight. There you are," she said, tucking the end of the bandage in deftly so it laid flat. Without thinking she brought his hand to her lips and dropped a quick kiss there, as she would with Sabrina or Ambrose even now.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done, but he chuckled. "Kisses do wonders." She returned his grin, cheeks flaming. "I certainly am glad you came by tonight. And I'm very glad to hear your sister is well."

Hilda smiled at his caring, cheeks still warm. "And I'm glad you didn't set yourself on fire." She squeezed his hand carefully one last time before letting go. “You keep that salve, apply it again in the morning.”

He nodded. "You'll get home safely, won't you? Would you like me to..." he offered but she waved him off.

"I'll be just fine. Take care of yourself now.”

They hesitated, neither in a rush to part ways. Impulsively, Dr. Cerberus held out his arms and Hilda immediately stepped into them, returning the friendly embrace.

Careful not to linger, Dr. Cee stepped back. “Have a good night, Hilda.”

She smiled at her friend. “You too, Dr. Cee.”

They turned and walked in opposite directions, both missing the other turning to look back.


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night of Zelda and Faustus’ wedding. Also, I just liked the idea of Hilda’s spiders sending messages for her. That seems like something a familiar would do.

Hilda teleported into Dr. Cerberus’ living room and called out for him. She had sent him a message that she was popping over and he was ready for her sudden appearance, stepping into the doorway from the kitchen. He was not prepared however for the dramatically different style of dress she wore. “Wow...” His eyes went wide.

Catching sight of him, Hilda grinned and spun slowly, carefully on the heels on which Zelda had insisted. “What do you think?” She gathered the long red skirt and lace overlay in either hand to spread them out for his appraisal.

“Wow...” he repeated, stepping further into the room. He held his hand out for her to take and twirled her under his arm, catching her when she stumbled and holding her close. “But I thought the tradition was bridesmaid weren’t supposed to look good so they didn’t pull attention from the bride.”

Hilda flushed with delight and playfully swatted at his chest. “So I look all right, then?”

“You look beautiful.” He let her go to take both her hands in his. “I only wish I could escort you there. I’d be lucky to have you on my arm tonight.”

“I wish you could come with me, too. But a Black Wedding Mass is no place for mortals.” Hilda tried not to think about the long strip of flesh she’d be carrying down the aisle. “But we’re still on for later? After the dinner I’ll pop back over here and bring you back for the reception?”

He nodded, but his expression was apprehensive. “If you’re sure I’ll be welcome. I don’t want to cause any trouble for you. Or upset Zelda on her wedding day.”

“Zelda told me to bring you.” Dr. Cerberus’ eyebrows raised, clearly not believing. “She did! I mean, well, she had been drinking at the time, but we have a long history of holding each other to promises made under the influence. Besides all the rank and file will be completely soused by then, so no one will notice a thing out of the ordinary, except me dancing the night away with a very handsome man.”

“Me, I hope,” Dr. Cee joked.

“I should hope so, too, there’s no one else on my dance card.” She stretched up to kiss him, looping her arms around his neck.

He held her close when she pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. “And how are you doing...with Ambrose?”

Hilda couldn't answer for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head gently against his. When she did respond, her voice was thick with unshed tears. "I--I just can't, can't think of it tonight. We still don't know where he is. I pray to Satan he's safe, and that he stays well hidden until we can figure out what happened. I still don't understand, there's no way he--" she stopped, breath hitching. Dr. Cee stroked her back, waiting while she gathered herself. She leaned into his comforting embrace for a moment more, then pulled back giving him a watery smile. "Today is about Zelda. As her maid of dishonor, it's my duty to make sure nothing spoils her day. Or nothing else, at least."

"And who looks after the maid of dishonor?" Worry was etched across his face. In the few months he'd known her, he'd become aware that she spent a lot of time taking care of others, but rarely leaned on on anyone for support herself.

"Oh I--" she began dismissively, but he cut her off with a squeeze of her hands and a fake stern look. She sighed. "I think an evening in your arms would be just the ticket."

He grinned, then surprised her, had her squealing by clutching her close and sweeping her into a deep dip. “Well then I’m at your service, my dear.” He pulled her upright again and she cupped his face in her hands, kissing him soundly.

She lingered moments more, then drew back. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed him once more for good measure, then stepped back and vanished.

Dr. Cerberus smiled softly to himself. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that. And he wasn't sure if he'd ever really believe he'd won the heart of such an incredible woman. Shaking his head, he headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing his dinner so he'd have time to get ready for the reception.

***  
It was just over an hour later as he was looking into his mirror tying his cravat that he noticed two small black spiders moving frantically in the corner of his room behind him. Turning and stepping closer, he was amazed to see they were spinning letters into their web. "Hilda..." he breathed, as the spiders retreated to the edges of the web. Can't come, he read. Call later. Love H. Frowning, he tried to imagine what could have happened. A dozen scenarios played out in his mind, each worse than the last. He decided to hope for the best. After all, Hilda had been able to send a message, at least. 

He started undressing again. May as well put in a few hours with some overdue paperwork from the shop, he thought as he changed into sweatpants. A distraction would be nice from the worry he could still feel tugging at the edges of his mind.

***  
It was late when the phone rang, well past midnight. Dr. Cerberus had toyed with the idea of going to bed as it got later, but he knew he'd never be able to sleep until he knew Hilda was safe. He'd caught up on paperwork, prepared the order for next week. He'd tried reading, but spent 20 minutes on one page before tossing it aside. An Addams Family marathon on the oldies channel at least filled up the silence, but the ringing phone still startled him.

"Hilda?" he answered, after bobbling and nearly dropping the receiver in his haste.

"Yeah, it's me." She was quiet on the line, but Dr. Cee was so relieved to her from her he was happy for a moment to collect himself.

"Are you all right?? I got your message from your spiders, what happened?”

“I… Can you…I just…” She tried to start, but he could hear her shuddering breaths interrupting each time.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Take your time."

There was a shaky sigh and rustling as if she had pressed the mouth piece against her shoulder. In a voice so small he almost missed it, she whispered, "Can you come over?"

"Come over?" He repeated, confirming what he thought he heard.

"Never mind, it's so late, I just can't leave Sabrina, but I shouldn't have asked, I just wanted...”

"I'm on my way," he said, cutting off her babbling.

Once he left the town proper for the old country lane leading to the mortuary, worry had Cerberus leaning on the gas perhaps a little recklessly. 

Parking haphazardly near the family hearse, he sprang out of the car. Even as he raced up the front stairs, the door at the top was opening, Hilda silhouetted in the frame. He didn’t even slow down until he was close enough to sweep her into his arms, pulling her up onto her toes, and letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The tension that had been gripping his heart eased, and he silently thanked God or Satan or whoever was listening that she was back in his arms, even as she wept quietly against his chest. 

He navigated them inside and closed the door behind them. Hilda pulled herself together, sighing shakily and wiping at her eyes with the cuff of her sweater. "I can't believe you came, it's so late. I'm sorry," she began. 

"Hilda, the only place I want to be right now is here with you." He squeezed her shoulders and slid his hands to cradle her neck, thumbs tilting her face up to his.

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, but so did wonder. "I love you," she breathed, before burying her face in his chest again.

Dr. Cerberus rested his chin on top of her head, pressing her to himself. "I love you, too." He rocked her gently for a moment, then steered them carefully into the parlor, where a fire crackled comfortingly. He shed his coat and dropped it on the sofa, but pulled Hilda with him to an overstuffed armchair closer to the fireplace. 

She settled comfortably onto his lap, and he looped one arm around her waist, stroking her leg with his free hand. She placed a tremulous kiss against his forehead before resting her head against his. "The wedding did not go off as planned," she whispered, making him chuckle.

"I had gathered as much."

She took a shaky breath. "Sabrina tried to stop the wedding. Burst in glamoured to look like her father. Zelda was so upset. And then--" a sob escaped her and she swallowed thickly. "Ambrose showed up. He tried to kill Blackwood. They arrested him." Cerberus squeezed her tighter but didn't interrupt. "He's in the Witch's Cell in the Academy, he'll be sentenced to die. My boy..." she dissolved into tears. 

Cerberus stroked her back, whispering that Ambrose would be all right, she'd find a way, he would help her. But he had to admit--though not out loud--it seemed grim. "Where is Zelda now?" he asked, when her tears had subsided again.

"The Blackwoods have left on their honeymoon," she said thickly.

"They went through with the wedding after all that?"

"Yes, they did." Hilda picked her head up off his shoulder, eyes red and watery. "And Cee, I'm so worried for her."

"Why, what happened? I mean, what else?"

"There was just a moment, as they were leaving. Blackwood made a comment about a wife walking behind her husband, and Zelda looked... She looked like she'd been struck. He's always been a bit fanatical, but I, I thought Zelda...She always has a plan, I thought she must have him in the palm of her hand and he just didn't know it, but suddenly, it seemed like..."

"Like she was in the palm of his hand?"

"Like she'd fallen into a trap." She turned her gaze to the fire. "I should have never let her go through with it. After the Antipope was killed, after Ambrose was accused, I should have stopped it then."

He turned her face back to his with a finger under her chin. "If there's anything I have learned about Zelda, it's that she does what she wants. You couldn't have stopped her if you tried."

She looked at him, a dark emotion in her eyes he couldn't read. "Don't underestimate me."

He returned her stare earnestly, speaking in all seriousness. "I would never. You are the strongest, most caring person I know. That's how I know you will find a way to help your family. You won't give up on them. And I'll be right here with you, helping in any way I can." He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

Hilda sniffed as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm really glad you came over."

"I'm really glad you called me."

“I almost didn’t,” she admitted. “I’ve gotten used to taking care of things by myself.”

“And you’re very good at it. But you don’t have to. I want to be here you.”

“I suppose the truth is...the truth is I’m not sure how to bring you into my life. It’s one of the reasons I was looking forward to tonight, bringing you to the reception. Introducing you to that other part of my world.”

“I was looking forward to that, too. But Hilda, all couples have to work at that. You’re not alone, or behind.” He knew that was one of her worries, that she wasn’t well-versed in these matters. “We work well together, alone, or at the shop. But it can be daunting, bringing in families and friends. Coven members."

"So how do we do it? I want you in every part of my life.”

He has to smile at her wide eyes and earnest expression. "I think we start like this. Just by asking each other to be there. Letting the other be there for the good times and the bad."

Hilda nodded, thoughtfully. "And the really, really rotten." She looked at their joined hands. "Well then, Dr. Cerberus." She took a deep breath before bringing her eyes back to his. "Will you stay here tonight?”

He smiled at her. How could she possible nervous to ask him that, he wondered. Didn’t she know he would go anywhere if her company was the reward? “Hildegarde,” he began, just to see her crinkle her nose and grin at the use of her full name. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want someone to take care of Hilda for a change!


End file.
